A Deal with the Devil
by angelatopizza
Summary: NARUXOC Lily and the twins were inseparable friends until Lily's family was attacked by an evil entity that threatened everyone's safety. In hopes of saving her friends and family, she makes a deal but does the demon stay truthful? Or is it just part of a larger plan? Watch as Lily and Britain's SPR solve the mystery while Naru and Lily find love in the process.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF GHOST HUNT! I ONLY OWN THE OC AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

The melodious sound of a young six-year-old girl's laughter rang through the air as her best friend chased her around the garden. Her long brunette locks trailed behind her as she frolicked, letting a smile grace her lips whilst her beautiful eyes of indigo twinkled with excitement. The boy going after her had blue-grey eyes that stood out against his jet-black hair. He was clothed in a simple striped green shirt and white shorts, wearing an equally bright smile as the girl he was chasing.

"Oliiiiii! Why don't you play tiggy with us?" The little girl called to the boy identical to the one chasing her except instead, he was donning a plain dark blue shirt.

"Sorry Lily, but I would much prefer to read." Replied the boy, without sparing a glance from his book titled _Science and Psychic Phenomena_.

However, his twin would have none of that. "Gah! Come on, brother! You spend so much time reading already! Why don't you cut that down a bit and play with us?"

"Yeah! Gene's right!" Lily exclaimed as she made her way closer to Oliver. "Please Oli? We haven't had much time together because of your research. I know it's important because I do it too but can't you leave it alone for a bit? For me?"

"Come on. You can't disappoint the one you're going to marry in the future, right?" reminds Gene as he moved towards the pouting girl.

"Okay fine, but only for Lily." He said with a smile, earning a cherry red face from the girl but nonetheless, a bright smile at her fiancé's open affection.

They played together, oblivious to anything else in the world except themselves. However, this soon changed when Lily experienced the atrocity of an evil force that left her compelled to abandon her seven-year-old friends without a single word.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
><strong>Hi! This is my first fan fiction that I have been willing enough to post. I am working towards improving my creative writing skills but don't expect much because I'm only a Year 9 student. However, please don't let my age stop you from reading this story. I would appreciate it A LOT if you leave a review whether it be negative or positive. I really want some feedback because I know my writing needs improving. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you enjoy my story!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF GHOST HUNT! I ONLY OWN THE OC AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

Being neighbours, all Lily had to do was walk to the house next to that of the Davis family's to get to her own. However, as she approached her front door, frantic yelling and the breaking of glass were perceivable. With the fear of her parents being in danger, Lily slammed the door open and immediately called for her mum and dad with a pleading voice that hoped for their safety. But fate was not on her side.

After opening the door, Lily was met with the horrible sight of her bleeding mother staring at her with wide eyes whilst her father had a knife through his back after using his body to protect his wife from the dark entity that had attempted to stab her from behind. As his limp body dropped to the floor, Lily could only stare in shock before her emotions ran wild and her PK caused everything to break. Light-bulbs shattered, windows broke, random objects fell from the shelves, all triggered by the ear-piercing scream that Lily had released from her grief.

After she ran out of breath and ceased her screaming, a voice spoke.

"Her power truly is spectacular but that is only to be expected from the Curtis family's only child. Isn't that right?" The dark entity began in a sinister voice laced with malice before licking his lips at the last line. Turning to Lily's mother, he continued, "what's wrong, Fiona? Cat got your tongue?"

After overcoming the fear and sadness of the loss of her husband, Fiona finally found the will to speak. "L...Lily, d...darling," she began, attempting to muster a collected voice, "could you g..go get some tea for the g...guest? It appears I've f..forgotten." She forced a laugh in order to not raise suspicion of how bad things were in her small daughter and get her to leave the house.

But Lily was not like other children. In the moment she reached her doorstep, she had already sensed a powerful demon in the premises with her ESP, which was only proven correct when she slammed the door open.

Her courage could be matched by no other when she began to speak in a voice so neutral that no one would recognise it as the voice of a six-year-old girl. "Why are you here and what do you want with my family?"

It was obviously copied from none other than her passive fiancé but nevertheless, it surprised both her mother and the one she was interrogating.

The demon chuckled. "What a brave little one. You and Harrison have raised her well but too bad I have to kill her." he said to Fiona in an amused tone. "To answer your question, Lily, great power lies within you which is why I wanted to make a deal. Unfortunately your parents were foolish enough to refuse my offer which led to the inevitable death of Harrison."

"You will never have my daughter's PK! Why should she have to give it up for the likes of you?!" Fiona yelled in anger.

"Well...for the safety of Oliver and Eugene Davis, of course." The demon replied with a malevolent smile. "Lily's not the only powerful one around here. The Davis twins are only next door and I can take them instead. Although I would much prefer Lily's since she has already learned to control hers."

At the mention of her best friends, Lily's eyes widened. First it was her parents' lives on the line but now her best friends' as well?

"No! You can't have them!" she yelled instinctively.

"Oh riiiiiight!" The entity exclaimed as if oblivious, "they're your best friends aren't they, and one of them is your fiancé! Well then, would you hand over your powers to me in exchange for their lives?"

Lily's throat went dry, causing her to gulp in fear. The room was encased in silence as the demon watched Lily and her mother contemplate their decision.

"Fine. I'll..." Lily began but was cut off by her mother's reply. "No! You will not have her powers! Not if I stop you!"

Despite Fiona's resolute voice, all she earned was a loud cackle. "You? Stop me? Hah! Just look at your pitiful self! You're bleeding everywhere and can barely stand! Why don't I just kill you and put you out of your misery?!" He mocked, followed by another huge cackle.

"I...If I give you my PK, will you spare my mother and I as well as the Davis family?" Lily asked hesitantly. She didn't want to give up the ability that she had worked so hard to master but if it would save her loved ones, then she would do it.

"No, Lily!" Fiona protested but was only ignored.

"Hmmmm yes, but you are also not allowed to see the Davis family after this or...your mother will die." The demon threatened.

What?! Why?!" Lily argued. Why would he go so far as to risk her mother's life just to stop her from seeing her best friends? Why would he stop her from seeing them anyway? They were her best friends. Not being able to see them would be a nightmare.

"It's a punishment. Punishment for being stubborn with my offer earlier. If you people had accepted in the first place, this would have been much quicker and I wouldn't have had to shed blood even if it was really fun." It said sadistically.

"Ugh! You're a sicko! I hate you!" Lily cried.

"Well, I was going to be nice about something but you obviously don't want me to." It teased.

"Tch. You being nice? I think our interpretations of 'nice' vary." she bit back.

"Whatever, you're wasting my time. I was going to say that if you defeat me before your 20th birthday, your PK will be returned but good luck with that without your powers! Hahaha! So, do you accept to hand over your PK?"

Lily glanced at the unsure face of her mother before staring back with firm resolve at the hollow eyes of the demon. The lives of all of her loved ones depended on what she would say next and so out of her undeniable love for everyone, she finally gave her answer.

"I do."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER TWO! I APPRECIATE THE TIME YOU HAVE JUST SPENT TO READ ALL THE 1,129 WORDS I HAVE WRITTEN IN THIS CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF GHOST HUNT! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE STORY PLOT.**

Lily's POV

My eyes shot open, startled by the unusual dream. My chest heaved with each heavy pant and beads of sweat clung to my skin. The flashbacks were occurring more often now, leaving me in the same disgusting state every morning. Was it because I was nearing the age of 20? Or am I beginning the stages of post-traumatic stress disorder? I doubt it was the latter.

Obviously, I wasn't going to get anymore sleep, despite it being 6:30 in the morning, but I groggily pulled the covers off my body anyway and made my way to the bathroom after grabbing some clean clothes to change into.

In seeing the bathroom's condition, I had to force myself not to gag. Toothbrushes were scattered randomly across the sink, a mess of towels covered the tiled floors, toothpaste stains were visible on the mirror and all over the sink and the tap was left dripping all night. Combining all of those things together, the bathroom's smell and appearance could be compared to a goddamn landfill, all thanks to the people I had to live with.

With a sigh, I put all the toothbrushes in the provided tins before picking up all the towels on the floor and putting them in the laundry basket. Keeping one of the towels, I wet it a bit and wiped down the toothpaste stains with my right hand whilst blocking my nose with the other. I was not putting up with that putrid smell!

After finishing my brief cleanup, I glanced around the space to check if it was in satisfactory condition. It wasn't the best but it would do.

Going back to the original reason I came into this hell hole of a bathroom, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My brown hair was sticking up in all different directions and was slightly moist from sweat but that wasn't my most stand-out feature. Two passive pools of indigo stared back at me, unrevealing of any emotion. Their cold gaze, developed from years of solitude. Despite having the children and caretakers of the orphanage living with me, they never felt like the true family I had always craved for. Lately, my subconscious had decided to remind me of the past events I had willed to forget, why my eyes had become so far-away from the world. Reminiscing in my memories, a certain flashback stubbornly refused to leave my mind.

_~ Flashback ~_

_An eight-year-old version of myself towered over the lifeless body of my mother. In her hands held a small white paper with her neat handwriting printed on it. With my petite hands, I picked up the blood-stained note and read its contents._

_Dear Lily,_

_I apologise I had to leave you like this but I just can't take this anymore. I can't take you. I brought us to Japan in hopes of forgetting about the events that took place in Britain. I thought I would be able to live in my home country where I resided before I had met him and move on, but your eyes remind me so much of your father. Every time I see your face, I can't help but think about Harrison. I have never been able to ignore that his sacrifice was in vain after you had sold away your powers so I have decided to join him in the afterlife. With me gone, you have nothing to remind you of your past so here is your chance to start fresh. I will never ask you to forgive me for my cowardice but please move on. I wish I could say I love you but in my eyes, you killed my husband and for that, I could never love you like a true mother would._

_I'm sorry_

_Before long, my tears had already dotted most of the paper as I cradled the note in my arms, taking in the harsh truth. Their deaths had been my fault. It was my power that dad had died trying to protect. It was my existence that caused mum to grieve everyday for two years, to the point where she no longer loved her daughter and felt the need to take her own life. Everything was my fault but I had only now come to realise it._

_With a shaking voice, I whispered, "I'm sorry too, mum, dad, even if you will never hear it."_

_~ End Flashback ~_

Ugh, I needed a shower. Thinking about the past only made me want to cry and that is something I have never allowed myself to do.

After stripping out of my pyjamas, I adjusted the water temperature to a mildly cold one and walked under the stream of rushing water. Letting the water hit my face, I felt each droplet fall from my chin as if they were taking my problems away with them. I then scrubbed my body of the sweat that had gathered from last night and when I was satisfied, I stepped out of the shower and changed into my clean clothes.

I took another check on my appearance. I was clad in jeans and a loose, black, button-up tank top, no different from my usual style. My hair now had a neat part on my left, allowing the right side of my hair to curve downwards over my right eyebrow. My hair was straight after brushing it whilst wet but would normally have fallen in waves down to the small of my back. Satisfied with my look, I headed back to the bedroom where all of the other children were still asleep to retrieve my iPod and headphones.

About to make my way downstairs, I was suddenly halted in my tracks when I heard the caretakers' voice discussing an interesting topic.

"Is the new girl coming today?"

"Yeah. Apparently her neighbours were worried about her when she got depressed about something and didn't have anyone to take care of her properly so they decided to bring her here."

"Oh great. Another emo girl? We already have that Sayuri giving us enough trouble with her smart comments and rude attitude."

I grimaced at that last line but it wasn't just because they had insulted my personality. Hearing my Japanese name come out of someone's mouth always gave me an unpleasant feel. My current name is Sayuri Yamaguchi and I absolutely hate it. Sayuri was given to me when my mother and I first came to Japan because it meant "small lily", similar to my English name, and Yamaguchi was my mother's maiden name. I would revert back to my English name but Sayuri is easier for people in this country to say and the Curtis family is long gone. Their reputation as famous ghost hunters vanished as soon as my father died and their heir had lost her powers. Now that there's only me who carries the name of Curtis, there would be no reason to have pride in the name.

Back to the visitor, I was fairly sure that I had heard them say she had neighbours but no one to look after her. That would imply that she was living alone which means she must be at a mature age, maybe even the same age as me.

I broke away from my thoughts when a doorbell resounded through the building.

"Hello?" I heard Noriko, one of the caretakers, say after opening the door with a creak.

"Hi. I'm Mai Taniyama. I'm the new orphan here." introduced the visitor in an unenthusiastic voice.

Well her voice wasn't a young high-pitched one so I could safely assume she was a teenager. She didn't sound pretty happy but who would if their freedom was suddenly taken away and they had to live in this disgusting place? Plus, they said she was depressed about something as well. I wonder if she really was emo.

With the desire to see the visitor in person, I put my hands in the front pockets of my jeans and casually walked down the stairs towards the front door. After all, I had to keep up my reputation as the "emo girl".

As soon as I came into Noriko's view, she hurriedly waved me over.

"Sayuri! Help me get Mai-chan's bag!" She ordered before turning back to Taniyama-san. "I can call you Mai-chan, right? I'm Noriko."

I heaved a sigh. She said "HELP me get her bags" but really, that's just another way of saying "Sayuri! Get her bags by yourself because you're emo and you have nothing else better to do!"

I looked towards her luggage and saw two suitcases. Two? I mentally scoffed. They're probably just filled with feminine products and other unnecessary junk. They're probably heavy too and I have to carry them. Yay.

"Y...Yeah you can call me Mai-chan but you really don't need to get my bags! It's okay!" She exclaimed, waving her arms in front of her.

I eyed her carefully. She seemed nice but really out of it. She didn't appear as a stereotypical slutty teenager or an emo so I guess that was a good sign. She was wearing a simple yellow t-shirt and a light pink skirt that luckily, reached her knees.

I was about to turn around and find a place to read since Taniyama-san said it was fine until...

"No, it's absolutely fine!" Noriko argued. "Sayuri, you aren't busy now, are you?"

"Well, I was about to go read," I signalled to the book I had tucked under my arm for emphasis, "but you would probably just say something similar to "stop wasting everyone's time and...""

"Get her luggage already!" She finished.

"I know you so well, don't I?" I mocked, which only frustrated her further.

When I picked up one of Taniyama-san's suitcases, it felt like a tonne of bricks! If she isn't one to have a whole suitcase full of makeup junk, then what did she keep in them?

"You read?" I uttered without thinking.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Ummm, yeah. How'd you know?" She asked quizzically.

How did I know? I didn't really know how to explain it but I guess I got the vibe. Basically, it was my ESP talking but I wasn't going to tell her that. Everyone in the orphanage already thought I was crazy and I didn't need another.

"You just seem like that kind of person." I stated coolly, hoping to not raise suspicion of my ESP.

Although, something did feel quite odd about her now that I thought about it. It was as if she had...psychic abilities herself. My eyes slowly widened as realisation dawned upon me. She has ESP?!

* * *

><p>Mai's POV<p>

This was it. I was going back to the orphanage, the place that I had desperately tried to escape from ever since I was a small child. Why did my neighbours have to rat me out? It's not like I was cutting or anything and maybe I just didn't eat as much because I decided to go on a diet.

Oh who am I kidding? It was all stupid Naru's fault. I poured my heart out to him but all he could do was tell me that I didn't know who I actually loved? That nerve! Just the thought of the confession caused my eyes to burn with held-back tears. No. I won't be affected by him. I can move on! With this new-found determination, I pumped my fist in the air but instantly regretted it when an old couple walking by stared at me like I had a mental issue. I smiled at them and scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

I quickly turned back around and rang the doorbell, eyeing the door that stood before me. Even if I thought I could move on from Naru, that didn't mean I could get over living in a place like this again. There was a reason why I left but now I guess I have no choice but to wait for Ayako and Bou-san to save me somehow.

I jumped slightly when the door suddenly opened, acting as a wake-up call from my thoughts.

"Hi. I'm Mai Taniyama. I'm the new orphan here." I introduced myself, trying not to sound depressed but my voice betrayed me anyway.

As I was about to get lost in my thoughts again, I noticed a figure appear in the corner of my eye. I gasped slightly when I took in her appearance. Not only was she my age, but she was really pretty as well. I couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy course through my body.

About to reach for my luggage, I was cut off by the voice of the woman who answered the door.

"Sayuri! Help me get Mai-chan's bag! I can call you Mai-chan, right? I'm Noriko."

When I realised she spoke the last part to me, I quickly formed a reply. "Y...Yeah you can call me Mai-chan but you really don't need to get my bags! It's okay!" I exclaimed, not wanting to bother the person I could potentially be friends with. However, I winced when I saw Sayuri-san staring at me with an intense gaze. Did I have something on my face?

After what felt like an eternity, Sayuri-san began to turn around but Noriko-san cut her off. "No, it's absolutely fine! Sayuri, you aren't busy now, are you?"

"Well, I was about to go read but you would probably say something similar to "stop wasting everyone's time and..."" Came her reply but was finished by Noriko-san. "Get her luggage already!"

"I know you so well, don't I?" Sayuri-san said smartly.

Her smart comments...they reminded me so much of Naru. No! Bad brain!

Sayuri-san came and grabbed one of my two suitcases anyway but startled me when she suddenly spoke up.

"You read?" She asked.

My eyes widened. How did she know? After working for SPR, my love for ghost-hunting never died down so now I've gotten into the habit of reading books about parapsychology and honing my psychic abilities. Letting curiosity get the better of me, I questioned her knowledge of my hobby.

"You just seem like that kind of person." She replied matter-of-factly.

Judging by her casual tone, it seemed as if it was normal for her to guess people's characters. I wonder if she'll figure out anything else about me.

She continued staring at me when her eyes visibly widened slightly as if she was discovering something, but as quick as the look came, it disappeared. Maybe she's just not one to show her emotions. Just like Naru...ugh! What's up with me today?! But thinking deeper into it, she might be somehow linked to Naru. No...how could that be? Despite the doubts I had for the idea, I couldn't help but feel like my instincts were telling the truth. Only one way to find out! I have to get her to talk to me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I had to rewrite this chapter because I typed it on my iPad but the app I was using deleted EVERYTHING and didn't have an undo button. I was so upset that I almost cried. I've re-read this chapter a million times and I really don't like it but I don't know what's wrong. I feel like I'm switching between actions too quickly but I'm not sure. Please tell me! I would also like to thank slvrphoenx for your support. You are my first ever reviewer and it's you that has motivated me to continue uploading despite the lack of confidence I have for the story. Here's a biiiiiiiiig virtual hug just for you! (^0^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF GHOST HUNT EXCEPT FOR MY OCS AND THE STORY PLOT! ENJOY!**

Lily's POV

"Okay, I'm going to let you two get acquainted with each other. I can hear everyone waking up now. I'm _sure_ Sayuri can make you feel very welcome so bye!" Noriko said with a wave before closing the door to the lounge room we were in.

Leaving us so we could get acquainted? That was most likely just an excuse to avoid seeing my face and making me socialise despite knowing that I was normally introverted. Even so, it would be rude not to introduce myself and so I did.

"I'm Sayuri Yamaguchi. It's a pleasure to be acquainted with you." I introduced.

"I'm Mai Taniyama. Pleased to meet you too." She replied, a lot more enthusiastically than I had.

Unfortunately, I had not read a book since waking up so I absolutely did not feel like carrying on a conversation. I put on my headphones and took out my book _Parascientific Phenomena_, finally content with myself as I took in the information printed in the book. However, that was until I had noticed out of the corner of my eye that Taniyama-san's mouth had moved.

Hesitantly, I pulled my headphones from my ears and rested them above my shoulders.

"Did you say something?" I asked but honestly, I really didn't give a damn.

"Oh...ummm...yeah...I said it's a really nice and spacious place to live in." She stuttered, caught off guard by my lack of attention.

"Oh right, yeah, sure I guess." I said half-heartedly as I continued to read. If that's all she could say to interrupt my reading, then I would be better off just ignoring her. "Was that all you wanted?"

She was about to say something in response but stopped when she noticed the cover of my book and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Has anybody ever taught you that it's rude to stare? I feel quite uncomfortable with you looking at me like I just grew a second head." I said, bluntly stating my thoughts on her shocked look aimed in my direction.

"Oh! Sorry! I was just surprised that you're interested in the occult, you know, being a teenager and all." She apologised before scratching the back of her head and throwing a closed-eye smile in my direction.

I squinted slightly in concentration. If my prediction was correct about her bearing ESP, she should have an interest in psychic phenomena. It also might explain why she decided to mention it with a smile and not the judgemental look I normally got.

"Seeing as you openly questioned me about it without somehow implying how "creepy" I am, would I be correct in assuming that we have a mutual interest in the subject?" I asked for confirmation.

Now my interest was piqued. If she also appreciated parapsychology like I did, maybe we could get along after all and make this place less of a living hell.

"Yeah! I love the paranormal. Actually, I used to work for a ghost-hunting company called Shibuya Psychic Research, or SPR for short." She explained with obvious excitement.

"A ghost-hunting company? Then wouldn't that mean you would have to possess a psychic ability such as ESP?" I questioned. It appeared that confirmation of my hypothesis would come much faster than I had initially thought.

"Yeah, I'm a latent psychic. On cases, I would astral project and see what had occurred during the past in the site I was in. It took me a while to figure out that it was my latent psychic abilities and not just me dreaming some really dark stuff. I also have a really good instinct!" She explained.

This was definitely getting interesting. Most published books discussed the abilities of psychics at birth. The skills of latent psychics, however, were doubted by the parapsychological community since for all they know, they could be fake or just less honed.

"Were you the only astral projector on your team?" I decided to investigate deeper into this. Talking to a psychic with career experience would be valuable, especially if they were one who was credited despite being constantly ridiculed by parapsychologists.

"Yeah. We had a narcissistic boss who had psychokinesis, an onmyōji, a priest and priestess, a monk and a medium. Actually, do you know the name Masako Hara?" She replied.

Masako Hara? Wasn't she that celebrity medium that was always appearing on TV?

"Yeah, I've seen her many appearances on television. Was she your team's medium?" I asked.

"Yup." She answered, popping the 'p'.

"How was it working alongside a psychic with so much social credibility?" I was curious as to how her team acted towards a latent psychic.

"It was fun but it wasn't because she was famous. It just made everyone in the team more unique since everyone came from different lifestyles. I learned so much from them and made so many happy memories with them that before I knew it, they had all made a place in my heart." She smiled before blushing madly for some reason.

Maybe she had someone she liked on the team, but that wasn't any of my business.

"What about you? Do you have psychic powers as well? It would explain your love for parapsychology." She asked.

"Yeah, I have precognition as well as the ability to astral project like you." I explained.

Talking about my precognitive ability brought bad memories. Seeing the future isn't always gift. Actually, it should never be regarded as a gift. Being able to see what happens before they actually happen makes life so boring. There's never anything to look forward to. Not only that, being the first to know about a tragic event is so heart wrenching since you have to see it, experience it, just like Gene's. It was the reason I had been able to know about Gene's death, an old friend who I hadn't seen for 9 years when I had the vision.

"We have so much in common!" She laughed.

I felt the corners of my mouth tug upwards into what felt like my first genuine smile since I had been living here at the age of eight.

"I think I'm starting to like you." I smiled, feeling the happiness that I had locked away for so long return to me.

Maybe this was the beginning of something I thought I had long-lost.

Friendship.

* * *

><p>A month had passed since I first met Mai. We had come to be best friends where I called her by her first name and Mai called me by a nickname she had made: Saya. In fact, I even told her my real name and most of my back story: what happened to my parents, my family's reputation, how I got my Japanese name and the two best friends I had left behind. I didn't say the name of my best friends since she wouldn't have known them anyway but I told her how significant she was to me just like they were, probably not as much though.<p>

Although, I wondered how she handled being friends with me. You see, she and I were both 17 and by law, we were forced to leave the orphanage on our next birthday. However, everyone thought I was diagnosed with schizophrenia because of my undivided interest in the paranormal. They said I had an "unhealthy obsession" with the "freaky stuff that isn't even real" so apparently, I wouldn't be able to "handle" the real world with my "crazy talk". Yeah, a lot of bunny ears there because humans are completely deluded with those thoughts, which is why I have long-lost faith in most of humanity. I didn't give a damn what they thought or said about me but what about Mai? People had already begun to think she had some sort of mental issue since she had been willingly socialising with a supposed schizophrenic and as much as I wanted her to stay with me, I couldn't possibly curse her with the life I had been forced to endure.

However, my worries were proven pointless when two unexpected guests appeared and changed the outcome of my life in a way I had never thought possible.

Mai's POV

It was a cool morning during the middle of October. Outside the window, we had a perfect view of the leaves that glowed bright orange, providing the room with a nice golden luminescence that added to the peaceful atmosphere.

Saya and I were lazing around in the lounge room like any other day, reading our books and occasionally jotting down notes. Sometimes, I would have to ask her what a specific line meant since the books I was reading were in English and although fluent, I sometimes had trouble with the "big words". At first, I was a bit surprised by her fluency in English until she told me she was half British. Then, we started speaking in English when someone was around so they wouldn't understand us. Even if it made them think I was crazy like the supposed schizophrenic sitting across from me, I honestly didn't care as long as I had the pleasure of seeing their befuddled faces.

As Saya and I continued to bask in the peace of the fall season, we were interrupted by the sudden ringing of the doorbell. Not long after, the hurried footsteps of one of the caretakers were heard heading towards the door to answer it. Both Saya and I popped our heads up from our books with curiosity of the visitor's identity.

When the door opened, my eyes almost jumped out of my sockets. Before I knew it, I was already sprinting to the door and soon wrapping my arms around both of the people standing at the doorstep. That's right, there were two visitors.

"Ayako! Bou-san! I missed you guys so so so so much!" I squealed as both took me in a bone-crushing hug.

"We did tooooooo!" Ayako and Bou-san exclaimed with equal excitement.

As we stood there crying anime tears in each other's arms, I looked towards Saya who had appeared to have followed me to the door so I decided that it was only right to introduce her.

I pulled away from the hug and walked closer to Saya. "This is my new best friend, Yamaguchi Sayuri, or Saya as I call her." I gestured.

"Oh so this is that friend you were going on about! Awwwww look at you already making new friends and giving them nicknames. That's jou-chan for you!" Bou-san laughed.

"Saya, these two worked at SPR with me. This one's Ayako Matsuzaki, the priestess, and this one's Houshou Takigawa, the monk, also why we call him Bou-san." I pointed to each as I mentioned them.

"Pleased to meet you." They all said consecutively.

"So may I ask what business you have here?" The caretaker called Ranko asked.

"Actually, we've come to adopt these two." Bou-san said before gesturing to Saya and myself.

"Wait, me included?" Saya questioned, earning a look of shock from both her and Ranko.

"Yup!" I beamed. "See, I got a phone call from Bou-san a few days ago and he said he and Ayako would adopt me. I asked them if they could adopt you too and well here we are!"

"Even got the paperwork done and everything! Man, that was a pain in the ass! You two owe us, got that?" Ayako said jokingly.

"Thank you but what happens now?" Saya questioned.

"Well first we pack up and leave and then I'll explain what I want us to do." I said to Saya before looking towards Ranko to see her with a happy glint in her eye, most likely because she wouldn't need to deal with us anymore.

"Yeah, you two can start packing but I need to see the paperwork and inform your guardians of some stuff." She said to me and Saya before leading Bou-san and Ayako to the office.

"FREEDOM!" I yelled with a fist pump in the air before running upstairs whilst dragging Saya with me.

"Yeah!" Saya yelled in a quieter voice but nonetheless excited.

* * *

><p>Lily's POV<p>

I couldn't believe it. I honestly could not believe that I was just given an exit from this hell. Seriously, was I dreaming? Was this someone else's point of view? Maybe I've actually gone schizophrenic.

"Are you okay there? Reality to Saya? Hellooooooooo?" Mai waved a hand in front of my face, trying to wake me up from my thoughts.

Quickly, I grabbed her in a hug. "Thank you, Mai. I owe you heaps."

"And that you do! Just kidding." Mai smiled.

It still felt impossible that I was in this situation with my bags packed, about to exit the orphanage and never look back.

As Mai and I caught sight of Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san approaching, we couldn't help but snigger at their weirded-out faces. One look and we could already guess that they had heard of our supposed mental condition.

As soon as we were seated in the car, Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san immediately turned their heads around in a flash from the front seats to the back where Mai and I were sitting to question us about what they were told.

"So what was that old hag talking about when she said Sayuri was schizophrenic and Mai might be as well?" Matsuzaki-san asked.

"Hey Ayako, I don't remember you saying anything about schizophrenics, only the woman from the orphanage." Takigawa-san teased, sniggering along with me and Mai.

"Wh...DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN OLD HAG?!" Matsuzaki-san screamed, whacking Takigawa-san with her purse to emphasise her frustration.

"Ow! Ow! They were your words, not mine! I just implied it." Takigawa-san shrugged, or at least tried to with Matsuzaki-san's hitting that only increased in intensity at his comment.

"Umm, yeah, so no we don't have schizophrenia. They just assumed that because of our endless reading on topics that they considered "freaky" and unsuitable to teenagers such as ourselves. And Mai, your entire suitcase filled with stacks of those books did not help our case at all. If they reacted like that to half of your collection, how would they have reacted if they saw the rest of it that we hid?" I teased, earning a sheepish smile from Mai.

"Wow, sounds like you had a tough time in there." Matsuzaki-san pointed out and indeed we did.

"So Mai, what was it that you wanted us to do after this. You said you would tell me earlier." I asked curiously as the car began to move and Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san continued to bicker.

"Oh yeah! So I was thinking we should apply for a job at SPR in Britain...you know...since you wanted to do that and I wanted to do that...but only if you really want to, of course!" Mai explained hesitantly.

My eyes widened. Go back to Britain and work as a paranormal investigator?

"Wh...YES! YOU'RE NOT KIDDING, RIGHT?!" I looked at her with an excited expression and grabbed her hands. "RIGHT?!"

"YOU WANT TO?!"

"OF COURSE I WANT TO!"

"LET'S DO IT THEN!"

"YEAH!"

And that was the beginning of our adventure in Britain, something I never would have guessed that I would be fortunate enough to do.

We began our preparations: calling up their office to apply, booking our flight tickets to Britain and before long, we would be on the plane ready for whatever life had to throw at us.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****My school holidays are finally over so I think my updates are going to become slower. I'm so happy that I've finally gotten to the more interesting parts of the story and I thank you for all my lovely supporters that has been able to endure the boring bits. I would also like to ask everyone to check out "haunting" by Dragonart19. It's her first ghost hunt fanfic and I would like if you guys could give her the support that you have given me, if not more. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF GHOST HUNT. I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT AND MY OC.**

* * *

><p>Lily's POV<p>

At first, you toil through life, yearning for some sort of change as year after year stays the same. Then, your whole world can cave in and rebuild itself in a matter of seconds. This rebuild phase of life was exactly what I was experiencing now. One moment, I was sitting in an orphanage reading a book that I had already read a million times before and the next, I'm sitting in front of my laptop, gaping at my computer screen as I read what it said:

_From: spr-admin ********.com_

_To: sayama2204 ******.com_

_Re: Job application for SPR_

_20 October 2014 8:00am _(London is eight hours behind Tokyo)

_Dear Sayuri,_

_Thank you for expressing your interest in working for the Society for Psychical Research (Institute of Britain). We have assessed the work you have provided us with and I am pleased to say that we would gladly invite you for an interview with our employer._

_We hope to see you on the 20th of November at *insert random address here* for the interviewing of Sayuri Yamaguchi and Mai Taniyama._

_Thank you,_

_The SPR team_

If this wasn't my moment of life implosion, I don't know what is.

* * *

><p>"Uhh...darling...may I ask why you're...grinning like that?" Luella asked, "You've been staring at those papers for two hours straight!"<p>

"But this research is so intriguing!" Martin exclaimed, holding the printouts in the air to view it from a further perspective. "And they're 17!"

"Oh no...did you find new test subjects? But you just said they're 17! You are NOT experimenting on children that are a year younger than Noll! I won't even let HIM be a test subject let alone kids who are younger than him!" Luella protested, "even though you end up doing it behind my back anyway." She mumbled at the end.

"The 17-year-old I mentioned is the author. She's not a test subject, but...uh...you know about the...secret testing?" Martin asked guiltily.

"Well now I do!" Luella said, "and you're not going without punishment!"

"Of course mother knew, she finds out about everything." Noll said to his father.

"Neither are you, Noll! I will punish you both!" Luella ordered, grabbing the ear of both males who were sitting at the table and reading like they normally did.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Noll said with a sigh but winced at his mother's firm grip on his ear.

"I would have done this EVEN if you didn't say anything." Luella said to her son, pinching his ear even harder before letting go and sitting next to her husband.

With a sigh, the annoyed teenager turned to face what it was that his father was holding.

"Are you curious as to what this is?" Martin asked as he waved the A4 pages in the air.

However, all he earned was a scoff from the teenage boy which was definitely not a surprise. Everyone knew Noll didn't like to show emotions, let alone interest for something that seemed so frivolous. Seeing as his father had said it was research from a 17-year-old, it was most likely just some kind of report on parapsychological findings. It didn't really intrigue him since his ego made him automatically assume that any report was inferior to what he could write. After all, he was a well-renowned British researcher that had published many famous books. On top of that, he worked under SPR, an international corporation for psychical research. Whatever those girls had written on that paper would never match up to his expertise. Noll smirked at the thought.

"God Noll, you're no fun!" Martin said before beginning to explain the content of the report he was holding. "Okay well, this is a report written by a 17-year-old girl based on research gathered from her best friend who had acted as her test subject. However, she isn't like the research subjects we at SPR use. You see, she is a latent psychic and the report has taken into consideration the abilities that had not been discovered at birth but rather, in her teenage years. Being a psychic at birth, the author has compared her abilities with that of her best friend's, recording their observations in this report format."

"And the point of sending this to you was...?" Noll asked.

"To apply for a job at SPR, of course!" Martin stated excitedly. "Since they are only teenagers and lack university qualifications, they've written this report in hopes of proving their knowledge in the area of psychic phenomena. In my opinion, they have clearly earned a spot in the research aspect of our company. If we delve further into the research that these two girls have started, we could possibly prove the worth of latent psychics in the parapsychological community and allow them a higher chance in earning career options within this area. Isn't that great?! And if all goes well, we could allow the girls participation in our investigations!" Martin replied, clearly getting excited over the possibility of a scientific breakthrough.

"Honey! They're 17! Shouldn't they be making the most of their youth by doing all the girl stuff that modern teenagers do?!" Luella exclaimed, obviously against the idea of using two young girls for scientific purposes.

"Well...Noll was 16 when he got his doctorate and began working for me so..." Martin tried to argue but was cut off by Luella. "But Noll is Noll! No offence to you dear, but teenagers should be having fun with their lives!"

"We haven't even met these people yet so I don't recommend that we automatically make assumptions of what's best for them. A job interview will decide if they truly want a career in the paranormal or not." Noll stated before flicking to the next page of his book.

"That is true. I guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow then." Martin shrugged.

"Why tomorrow?" Luella asked.

"Because they're coming over to our house tomorrow."

"WHAT?! I wasn't informed of this! I have to buy extra groceries, cook, clean...MARTIN! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!" Luella shouted.

"Oh...uhh...must have slipped my mind..." Martin tried to brush it off with a small laugh but unfortunately, his wife's glare did not falter.

"I guess I'll just have to quickly go shopping in the morning...or I could just let them starve and ruin your reputation as a famous researcher just because you don't know how to treat guests. Then they'll go on facebook and tell alllllllll their friends about how bad of a person Martin Davis is and your business will drop into oblivion." Luella said in a bored tone as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah...I don't think I want that..." Martin scooched away from his plotting wife and gulped when he saw the innocent smile etched on her face.

"Then don't be so stupid, okay?" Luella said innocently. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw her get up from her chair, but that was until she turned to face him again with with a dark look. "Or I will trash your reputation MYSELF." She finished and finally left the dining room.

Martin couldn't resist another gulp of fear as he stiffly turned his head back to the papers in front of him. Then, when a sudden thought came to his mind, he quickly ran upstairs to grab his computer.

Seeing Noll alone, she decided to tease him a bit.

"Maybe you could see one of the girls as a possible love interest, Noll. You never know. Your heart might soften for a girl with a similar obsession as you." Luella suggested.

Noll sighed, totally not believing any of what his mother just said. If his heart was meant to "soften" for a girl with a similar obsession, why wasn't Taniyama Mai his love interest then? In fact, she was currently 17 right now but he had never seen her as a romantic interest. Speaking of love, the only romantic feelings he ever had was for one person and that was the girl with the wavy brown hair and the beautiful indigo eyes. Lily.

* * *

><p>Lily's POV<p>

"Uh...our interviewer just emailed me and he said he had to postpone it to lunchtime instead of 9:00am." I said slowly as I read aloud what was on my phone screen. I wonder what happened.

"That's okay. It just gives us more time to familiarise ourselves with the place and also deal with the jet lag. Aren't we lucky that our hotel is so close to their house?" Mai thought out loud as we sat next to each other at the airport gate.

"Yup. I'm too lazy for a long journey." I yawned.

"Coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Bou-san yelled whilst holding three cups of coffee as he ran from the cafe about 100 metres from where we were seated.

Yeah, after multiple discussions of what everyone should call each other, I finally gave in and started calling Takigawa-san "Bou-san" and Matsuzaki-san "Ayako".

"Are you high on caffeine right now?" I questioned.

"No, why would you think that?" He replied before handing us our cups of coffee and taking a big gulp from his.

Mai and I thanked him for the coffee before I glared at him. "How many cups of coffee have you had?"

"Not many..." He said nervously.

"How. Many. Cups. Of coffee. Did. You friggin. Have?" I glared ominously at the fidgeting man in front of me.

"Th...th..."

"Th...?"

"Th...three." He finally said.

"THREE?! Nope, you're done. You are banned from coffee until I say otherwise." I ordered.

"But...but..." He sniffed innocently as if he was about to cry.

"Nope. Done. Throw that in the bin. No more coffee for you." I turned my head defiantly. I was not going to endure a headache on top of the jet lag.

It was currently 7pm here in Japan and the plane was arranged to leave at 7:15pm. We were going to be on the plane for 11 hours and 40 minutes until we landed in London Heathrow Airport and if he was going to be yelling the entire way there, I was going to be pissed. I was already irritated by the fact that we were going to land in London at 10:55pm British time even though it would be morning here so I didn't need an annoyance boost. However, if I poltergeisted on the plane and sent it plummeting down from 30,000 feet in the air, our deaths would be all on him. Nah. I would have killed him before that happened, but how? Maybe I could choke him to death? Nah, that would be too loud. Poison his food? Nah, that's too merciful. Steal his wallet to buy useless merchandise so he doesn't have any money, becomes a hobo and dies on foreign streets forever alone? Hmmmm, that could work.

"Ayakooooooo! Jou-chan number two is being meaaaannnnnnn." Bou-san whined at his approaching fiance. When he saw me deep in thought, he instantly ran behind Ayako and dropped to the ground.

"She's definitely planning my death. I just know it. My fate is sealed. She's planning my death." He mumbled with wide eyes, hugging his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

Mai and Ayako sweat-dropped.

In hearing what he said, I turned my head slowly to face him, my face never wavering in its ominous glare. "Hey dad, I didn't know you had ESP." I said in a quiet and creepy voice.

"I'm happy you called me dad but not like this." Bou-san said in fear.

This was going to be an amusing flight. I chuckled darkly at the thought, earning a scared whimper from my adoptive father.

* * *

><p>Lily's POV<p>

_14 hours later..._

We all took sloppy steps towards the front desk of the hotel.

"We booked two rooms here." I said with a croaky voice from all the yelling at Bou-san during the flight.

However, the quizzical look on the lady's face made me realise that we were in Britain and needed to speak English.

"**Sorry, I said we booked two rooms here.**" I repeated, still not losing the croaky voice.

The lady at the desk smiled nervously at us as she noticed the dark bags under our eyes and the futile attempt for some of us to keep our eyes open.

"**Ummm...name?**" She asked with a forced smile, trying to hide her discomfort for our appearances.

"Sayuri Yamaguchi." I told her tiredly.

"**Here are your key cards. Have a nice stay.**" She said politely with another forced smile.

"**Thanks.**" I tried to say but only managed a whisper.

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault." Mai attempted to point a finger at Bou-san but only managed a weird hand action that looked like she was doing some sort of sloppy throw.<p>

"I agree." I blamed, as we continued down the hallway in our drunken state, trying to find our rooms.

"Why am I even marrying you, you old geezer?" Ayako sighed.

"Shut up." Bou-san said.

"Okay, we part here." I said as I stood in front of the room numbered 1010. "Your room is next...there...that says 1011." I mumbled, trying to form proper sentences but failing.

After a bit of fumbling with the key card, I finally managed to unlock the door and dragged my feet into the room with Mai trailing behind. When the two beds for us came into view, I walked slightly faster and face-planted into the pillow on one of the beds. Feeling the relief of being able to lie down after so long, I let the familiar tug on my consciousness lure me into into a deep sleep.

_I opened my eyes to find myself in a large bedroom. A cool breeze blew against my face from the open doors that led to the balcony, but that wasn't what my mind was focusing on. My eyes were fixed on the silhouette of a man resting his chin in his palms whilst leaning against the railing of the balcony with his back towards me. Unable to resist the temptation, I headed towards the familiar figure and wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest with each of his breaths._

_Feeling the loving embrace of the woman behind him, he turned around to wrap his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. My eyes glanced over each and every feature of his face that was illuminated by the moonlight. He looked just like Gene but he was different. He was my old fiancé, the one who had stolen my heart since I was only a small child, the one I loved more than anything else in the world._

_As I gazed into his deep blue-grey eyes, I noticed the pool of emotions that lied within them. The undying love he had for me, the fear of ever losing me and the emotion that both of our eyes held the most, yearning for each other. Instinctively, I glanced lower to his round lips that I had the sudden urge to lay a kiss upon._

_Noticing my eyes on his lips, he tightened his grip around my waist and began to slowly lean in with me following suit. Both of our eyes fell shut as we continued to lean in, feeling the other's breath on our face before finally..._

I bolted awake, shaken from the unfamiliar tingling that coursed through my body. My hands immediately shot up to rest on my cheeks as I felt the heat radiating from them. Why was my heart beating so fast? Why had I dreamed of him? What was going on? Thousands of questions ran through my mind as I remembered what I had thought during the dream.

"the one I loved more than anything else in the world."

Thinking about it just made my cheeks get hotter. I mentally slapped myself for my reaction. It's not like I was in love with the guy or anything. I hadn't seen him in 11 _years_. It was all just a dream. There was no way that was my precognition...right?


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF GHOST HUNT! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THE STORY AND MY OC!**

Lily's POV

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE HAVING OUR INTERVIEW TODAY! THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE! MY WISH TO CONTINUE GHOST HUNTING HAS COME TRUE! All those long days of trying to astral project were tiring, even if we were sleeping the entire time, but the hard work has finally paid off and we've landed ourselves an interview WITH THE BOSS OF A FAMOUS PSYCHIC RESEARCH COMPANY!" Mai pumped a fist in the air, her eyes sparkling with determination. "I wonder what I should wear. I don't want to be too casual but I don't want to be too formal. Decisions, decisions. AAH!" Mai gave up and plopped onto the bed.

"Well, I don't really care. I'm just going to wear this no matter what anybody else thinks or says." I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

I wore jeans as I normally did along with a white singlet underneath a light blue unbuttoned blouse. My brunette hair was styled in a high side braid along the right side of my hair until it came down into a small ponytail on the other side of my head.

"You know, sometimes I hate how pretty you are." Mai pouted.

"Haha thank you but don't worry. You. Are. Adorable." I pinched her cheek in a sisterly way.

Mai and I had become like sisters over the two months that I had known her. I was the older one and she was the cute younger one. I personally thought we looked pretty alike since both of us had brown hair.

"Here, wear this. I think this looks pretty nice." I held up a long cream skirt and a white t-shirt with a black umbrella pictured on it. "I'll do your hair up in a bun as well so get changed quickly, we have to go soon."

I ushered her into the bathroom to get changed. I wanted to be surprised by how adorable she looked in the outfit when she walked back out.

After Mai came back out, I mentally fangirled at the sight. It was 11:30 already so I quickly styled her hair into a messy bun before gathering my things and walking out the door with Mai to see our adoptive parents.

"OHHHHH MY DAUGHTERS ARE SO PRETTY!" Father yelled before glomping the both of us.

Yeah, can you believe I'm actually acknowledging him and Ayako as my parents?

"Ugh, you insensitive jerk! You're gonna mess with their hair!" Mother exclaimed and pulled us away from the possessive father.

"But I just wanted to express my love for my daughters!" Father cried.

"Hahaha it's fine, really. I don't care about my hair that much." I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah? Well, I'm the mother and I say we need to keep them looking tidy and professional for the interview." Mother ordered.

"But you're not going to be interviewed." Father thought aloud.

"Is your hearing already impaired? I never said I was going to. You're so old already." Mother complained with amusement in her tone.

"I'm not old! I was just thinking that so I could do this!" Father bounded towards her and took her into a massive hug.

"Ok, I think we should go." Mai said while giggling at the couple.

"Yeah, it's 11:45 already. We're lucky that it's only a ten minute drive." I said, giggling as well.

* * *

><p>Lily's POV<p>

I rang the doorbell of the manor-like residence. It was HUGE! We all gaped at the massive house that stood before us.

"Uh...are you nervous like I am?" Mai stiffly turned to face me.

"Umm...how nervous are you?" I gulped.

"Really really really really reaaaaaaally nervous." Mai replied.

"Then yep, I'm nervous like you." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but you're at least confident in your English. It wasn't my first language so i'm reaaaaaaally scared I'll stuff up! Like what if I don't understand what they say?!" Mai held her face in her hands.

"It's ok," I placed my hand on her shoulder, "if you don't understand something, you can just explain to them that English isn't your first language and plus I can tell you what they mean anyway." I assured.

We both let out a small laugh at ourselves but was stopped at the sound of the door opening. Mai and I jumped at the sudden noise.

"**Oh! You must be the girls! Come in, come in! You two at the back too!**" A beautiful lady with blonde hair and blue eyes ushered all of us in. She looked strangely familiar but that was probably just my eyes playing tricks on me.

Mai and I glanced at each other nervously and turned back to see our adoptive parents with a reassuring smile on their faces. Seeing their expression calmed my nerves a bit. At least they were here with me. It could have been much worse. I suppressed a sigh.

We were led through what looked like an enormous lounge room before reaching a table that sat a man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes and a slightly shorter man with jet-black hair and his face shielded by a book. Was it weird that I felt like I had met these people before? Last time I checked, I never had ties with SPR. However, Mai, Ayako and Bou-san had their eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Wh...what's wrong?" I whispered to the shocked bunch in front of me.

"Th...that's Naru. The narcissistic boss we had back in Shibuya." Mai stuttered, never ceasing with her shocked expression.

I had to hold in a massive laughing fit at that moment. There was a narcissist working at an international company that focuses on research, a profession that requires TEAMWORK. Isn't a narcissist more like the "Ok, you guys can go home. I got this." kind of person or someone who just keeps everything to themselves and basks in all of the glory of a scientific breakthrough? I shivered at the thought of working with someone like that.

"**H...Hey Naru.**"

"**N...Naru...**"

"**Ohhh! Naru!**"

Mai, Ayako and Bou-san all hesitantly greeted the stoic boy at the table before stuttering and greeting the older couple which I assumed was his parents.

"**H...hey."** was all they managed. No wonder the couple looked so amused.

"**I'm Luella Davis, this is my husband Martin, your interviewer, and this is my son Oliver...but you seem to already know that. Nevertheless, it's a pleasure to meet you!**" Luella introduced with a warm smile.

This has got to be a joke. The people in front of me were the very people I had thought about non-stop ever since I suffered my horrible fate 11 years ago. Wait, so that means...

I looked towards the NARCISSIST sitting at the table as he looked up at the mention of his name. We made eye contact but I quickly looked away as my heart skipped a beat. I mentally slapped myself for my reaction. This was not the time!

I forced myself to act unfazed by his presence and introduced myself as well as the gaping bunch in front of me. "**My name is Sayuri Yamuguchi. Please call me Saya if it is easier. The adorable shorty over there is Taniyama Mai, my partner.**"

"**Hey! I'm not short!**" Mai pouted.

"**Yes you are but don't worry, you're a special shorty. An ADORABLE shorty!**" I teased whilst pinching her cheek in a sisterly way. I let out a laugh before continuing with the introductions. "**The old man there is Hōshō Takigawa, my adoptive father...**"

"**OLD MAN?! Daughter, why are you so cruel?**" Father pouted, or at least tried to impersonate Mai's face earlier.

"**Sorry but your pouts just look like an ugly pug face and it is not everyday that I call a pug ugly.**" I laughed.

"**Well, if I'm an old man then let me introduce this lady over here.**" He turned back to Luella. "**This is Ayako Matsuzaki, an old hag that I have claimed as my soon-to-be wife.**" He gestured to my adoptive mother with an innocent smile.

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! Y'KNOW, YOU'RE PRETTY OLD YOURSELF SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME SUCH A THING!**" She yelled while repetitively hitting him in the head with her purse. "**NOW WHY ARE YOU SMILING?**!"

"**Because, mother...**" I started in a calm tone, "**you didn't deny the fact that you're old.**" Mai and I snickered as we lost to the amusement that threatened to suffocate us if we didn't let it out soon.

"**You three**" Mother pointed accusingly at Mai, father and myself, "**will be the death of me someday.**" She glared vicious daggers into our snickering figures until Professor Davis and Luella joined in with our laughter.

We all looked away, embarrassed that we had forgotten their presence despite the fact that it was the entire purpose of us being here.

Luella laughed at the sight. "**Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! We're all friends here!**" She soothed.

"**How about we get to the main topic of today, yes?**" The professor suggested in an amused tone.

Mai and I shared a nervous look. Well there goes our first impression.

"**Finally.**" I heard a quiet mutter come from the annoyed teenager sitting at the table with his nose buried in a book. Hey, guess what the book was called? _The Wonders of Extrasensory Perception_. What a surprise! Not. At least I knew he didn't change...at all. His utter rudeness, however, did not really appeal to me.

"**Hey, no need to get your knickers in a knot. I get that you're not a happy bunny and all but no one asked for the attitude.**" I put my weight on one hip as I quirked an eyebrow at the narcissist who was currently visibly ticked off by my comment.

"**I just thought it would be best if we stuck to the point of this meeting. Your first impression wasn't what I would call "professional" in any way and I thought you were seeking a job offer at SPR. It doesn't look good for you if you confront me with that mannerism. After all, I am a renowned parapsychological researcher that you are lucky enough to be in the presence of.**" He smirked at that last line.

This little snobby rich boy was getting on my nerves. Did I say he hadn't changed? Well, I take that alllllllll back. This guy was not the same person I had known all those years ago.

"**Well with a superior like you, I might just reconsider seeking a job at SPR. After all, your lovely presence is just sooooo welcoming, isn't it?**" I retorted. If he was getting on my nerves before I was even within a three metre radius of him, I could not begin to imagine what it would be like if I actually worked with him and had to breach that three metre distance.

"**I don't see why I have to lessen my "attitude" when I have every right to brag. I graduated from Cambridge University with a phD in Parapsychological Sciences at the age of 17 but what do you have? Last time I checked, you lacked in any university qualifications. It's not my fault that I'm just naturally superior. They probably won't need you anyway if I'm there so might as well leave now before you embarrass yourself further.**" He boasted.

Oh, you have no idea how much I wanted to slap that smirk off his face.

"**If you think you're tops, you won't do much climbing. Am I sure I want to work with someone who's all bark but no bite. Hmmmm.**" I stroked my chin in a manner that looked as if I was thinking.

"**Okay, that's enough. Let's just get on to the interview before you two rip each other's heads off**." The professor scolded. However, it was easy to tell that he was very entertained by our little battle along with everyone else in the room.

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

During the two teenager's quarrel, no one dared to speak as they had their war of words. This was because one, the argument was just too funny to interrupt and two, everyone was curious as to who would win. After all, it wasn't everyday that someone had the guts to go against a narcissist let alone Naru, who was pretty much the king of narcissism.

However, one specific person held the most interest for the conversation and this person was Luella. She had not seen her son say so much in one conversation before. Normally, anyone who attempted to begin a conversation with him was instantly shot down by one of his infamous grunts. But here was a stranger that had only been in the house for less than half an hour somehow making her son seem as if he was somewhat proving himself to her. It was a sight that she knew she would rarely ever get to see again unless...the girl actually earned a job at SPR. Then maybe she could finally get her son to open up again.

After Gene's death, all he ever did was divulge his full attention into research. Of course she was proud of him for his knowledge and fame that came from this research but sometimes she felt as if she wasn't doing enough to help him heal his emotional wound that came from the loss of his brother so Luella thought over the idea. No one said she had to be the one to help him so maybe this new found stranger was the one to do it. When she had suggested the possible development of love in this encounter to Noll, she wasn't really joking and judging by their little dispute, there might be a sliver of hope of making it become reality.

However, only time would tell...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I haven't updated in a while and I apologise but I've been busy with school and I've kind of lost faith in this story a little bit. Please follow, favourite or review if you want me to continue. I take every small show of support as a massive motivator but even reading this far into the story is enough for me and I thank you. You, my dear reader, are AWESOME!**


End file.
